Blinding Love
by CXAnimeLover
Summary: *Hiatus* When Inuyasha is blinded in a battle he is sent to stay at Kagome's Until he can either see or cope with the difficulty of no veing able to see. How will he deal with the others response to it? And How will he cope with his growing feelings for Kagome?
1. Default Chapter

Blinding Love

Inuyasha, the half-demon, had fought hard against the giant moth demon. It appeared that Inuyasha was winning the battle. The moth was five times his size and had very large wings that were creating large gusts of wind that made it hard to get close to the moth unless you were of unusual strength.

During the course of the battle, Inuyasha had dropped his weapon, a sword that looked like a large fang. The sword had been forged from the fang of his father by a sword smith. Although he no longer had a hold of his sword, he did not appear to be turning into a full-fledged demon yet. The sword was the only thing that could keep his demon blood in check. When his life was in danger of ending and he was not holding his sword then he would turn into a full demon. That would make him a danger, not only to himself, but to those around him as well.

Suddenly without warning, the moth demon shot a mist-like cloud into Inuyasha's face. The half-demon, who was in a mid air attack, dropped to the ground screaming in pain. He was holding his face with clawed and bloodied hands.

"AHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as he writhed on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" cried the young girl from her place about 35 feet away from the battlefield. Kagome was from the 21st century and was able to travel to the feudal age of Japan through a well called the Bone Eater's Well. She was also Inuyasha's secret love.

As she watched the scene from her spot, she was trying hard not to start to cry or run down to the battlefield. She always wanted to protect her friends from harm and Inuyasha was no exception. Her friends were right there by her side. They watched the scene before them develop as well.

Miroku is standing to Kagome's right. He is a Buddhist monk, who is also a perverted leecher that likes to rub the behinds of beautiful women or ask them to bear him a child. His family was cursed 50 years ago by an evil demon named Naraku. The curse is a hole in the middle of his right hand that acts like a black-hole and will suck up anything in its path. The hole spreads a little each year. Miroku will die unless the demon Naraku is killed soon.

Sango stands to the left of Kagome. She is a demon slayer whose whole family and village was destroyed by demons and so she is without a home village to live in. Her quest is to get her only other surviving relative back from an evil demon. The demon Naraku also was responsible for this as well. He had tricked Sango's brother into having a shard of The Jewel embedded into his back in order to keep him alive. She knew that her brother would have never done that if he had known that he would have been working for his sworn enemy. Naraku had take away all of her brother's memories because he was the one who was controlled and forced to killed his family and fellow slayers. However, Kohaku had been brainwashed into doing some very bad things for Naraku. Sango had hoped to get him back alive but if she has to she will kill him and then kill herself. She hopes that it will not come to that.

Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder. He is a shape shifting, fox demon who is also a trickster and can create illusions that seem real but are in fact not. He is with the group because he is an orphan and has nowhere else to go. He sees Kagome as his adoptive mother. He is very short and only stands 2 ½ ft tall and weights about 45 lbs.

Kilala, Sango's pet cat, is sitting on her shoulder. Kilala is also able to transform from one shape to another, however she is not able to change from a cat to anything else. She can only get bigger and then smaller again. She can also fly through the air. She is very strong and also is very protective of Kagome. She seems to be that way with the people that she considers to be most important to her. She's smaller than Shippo and weights about 10 lbs.

These people are Kagome's friends in the Feudal Era. She also has friends in her era and she loves to spend time with them, however, they aren't as much fun as her friends in the feudal era. To Kagome: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kilala were like a second family. They take care of her and she takes care of them.

As Kagome watched the horrible scene that was in front of her, she knew that she had to do something and she had to do it fast. She had her plan made up in her mind quickly. "Miroku, use your wind tunnel, to destroy the moth demon," ordered Kagome in half shout in order to get her voice to carry over the sound of the giant demon's wings.

'_Is she crazy, I'd kill Inuyasha,' _thought Miroku. '_Well she must have her reasons and she would never do anything that would harm Inuyasha. I guess I will trust her.'_

"JUST DO IT! TRUST ME!" commanded Kagome when it looked like Miroku was going to argue. Then she turned to Sango and Shippo. "You guys, I want you to take Kilala and go down and get Inuyasha and the sword. Then move far away as fast as you can. I will use the command word on him and that will be your signal to go and get him. Does everyone understand what I want them to do?" she asked she also got ready to do her part in the plan. Everyone nodded and got ready to do as told by their sudden new leader. "Now lets do this."

Kagome began to make her way down to the battlefield so she could get close enough for Inuyasha to hear her using the command word on him. She knew that she was about to break the promise that she had made to herself. The promise was she would not use the word on him anymore. She made the promise not more than a hour ago and she was already going to break it. She cared for him so much that she was very sad that she had no other way to protect the man that she secretly loved. She knew he would be mad at her, and then she would get mad with him, then she would go home, finally she would come back and say she was sorry. She knew that it was for his own good and not just because she was mad at him.

When she was about 10 feet away from the battlefield. She knew she was still a good safe distance and was close enough for him to hear her. She then thought about something that made her very angry that he had done in the past. Then she shouted, as loudly and as angrily as she could, the one sentence that he would never like to hear right at that very moment. "INUYASHA, SIT BOY!"

"Ahhh!" screamed Inuyasha as he flipped from being on his back and side to his stomach. As he did this, he slammed face first into the ground. The impact was so hard that it knocked him unconscious.

"Now!" shouted Kagome from her small perch. She then made her way back up to where Miroku was waiting for his turn to do his job. Kilala, with Sango and Shippo on her back, flew down and grabbed Inuyasha's limp form along with his sword and carried them back up and away from the battlefield. The cat demon was also getting as far away from the range of Miroku's wind tunnel as she could. She did this so she and those she carried weren't drawn into his wind tunnel like the big demon was about to be.

"WIND TUNNEL!" shouted Miroku as he removed the prayer beads from his right hand. His prayer beads kept his wind tunnel under control so he didn't have to worry about it being out of control when he didn't want to use it.

'_I hope he won't be mad at me for sitting him so hard, but I didn't have any other choice,' _she thought as she braced herself against Miroku's legs. She was very happy that Naraku wasn't involved with the attack on them this time.

When the demon was destroyed, she and Miroku rejoined the group at the campsite that was set up from the night before when they had stopped for a rest. It was about 150 yards away from the battlefield. When they arrived they discovered that Inuyasha still hadn't woken up. This, of course, made Kagome very upset as well as the others.

"No!" cried Kagome, "Please, Inuyasha wake up." She continued to cry and he still didn't respond, that only made her cry even harder in fear that she might have killed him when she sat him so hard. "Please wake up, Inuyasha. I'm begging you, please. I'm so sorry I sat you so hard. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry." Kagome sobbed so hard that her chest hurt which was causing her to gasp for air.

Miroku, who was watching this from a short distance away from them, was the first to move to her side and lay a hand on her shoulder. "Now Kagome, I'm sure that he won't blame you. I'm also sure that he knows that you did it for his own protection. We all know that and we know that you had no other choice. You, of all people, should know that if you had not done that he would have continued to fight despite his injures and he would have possibly been killed in the process. You know how stubborn he can be. You also know that he is very proud and hates to admit defeat. Even if the defeat is because of an injury that could or would have killed him. You remember how much he fought after his brother, Sesshomaru, had put his hand thought his back and chest. You saw how he fought to get to you even when he was bleeding to death and yet he wanted to protect you and all of us," Miroku stated as he stood to rejoin the others on the log by the fire pit.

"You're right," was all Kagome said as she lay her head on the chest of Inuyasha.

Miroku stood once again to get them unpacked for the night. Kagome was too weak as of right now to cook or give any more orders as to what she would want done. He knew they needed fire wood so they could make supper. He would also make sure that Kagome and Inuyasha were comfortable. "Sango, why don't you and Kilala go hunting for food so we can make a stew. Shippo why don't you and I walk over to edge of the clearing and see if we can get some fire wood. I want to stay within hearing distance of the camp in case a demon attacks. Okay lets hurry up."

"Thanks," was Kagome's response to the monk. She then snuggled up close to the half-demon and lay her head back down on his chest. She began to replay the events of the day, namely the last few hours that included the battle with moth demon, over in her head. They really saddened her and she felt like her world had ended.

By the time the others had finished setting the campsite up again the day was turning to night and everyone was getting very sleepy. They hoped that Inuyasha would wake up by morning.

As everyone went to their sleeping places around the campfire, they had Kilala keep watch over the camp in Inuyasha's absence. That was so they would be protected from demons as they slept for the night. Kilala leapt up in to the tree above Kagome and Inuyasha to get comfortable. The others knew that it was her way of trying protect them. Inuyasha had always slept in a tree above the campsite to watch over them and protect them.

Kagome snuggled up under the blanket that she and Inuyasha now shared and laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat that made a soft thumping sound in her head. She noticed that his heartbeat was faster than her own human heart. She smiled despite her sadness because she knew that would mean that he was alive and not dead as she had thought. She also knew that he would be all right in the morning. This brought her great joy.

She felt the icy fingers of sleep begin creeping around the edges of her mind. She tried to mentally fight off the sleep that she knew would soon claim her as its prisoner for the night. She snuggled even closer to Inuyasha so she could feel his body warmth and finally she lost the battle with the fingers of sleep that wanted her so badly and settled in for a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, the sun's warm rays washed onto Inuyasha's face. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that it was still dark out. _'Why isn't the sun blinding me? Moreover, where's Kagome and why do I have this heavy object on me?' _thought Inuyasha as he tried to move out from under the object. Suddenly he felt the object breathe on him, he felt it move, and heard it moan. He knew right away what, or more to the point, who it was. '_What! Kagome! Why is she laying on top of me and why is still dark out even thought the sun is out? Why can't I see anything? I know the sun is out because I can fell the warmth on my face._' He gently moved her over on to her back so he could get up and figure out what was going on. He sat up, then he stood but as he did this he got very dizzy and he staggered a few feet away, then fell over. When he fell he hit his head on the tree root and was out like a light again.

He was not out for long, he woke up a few minutes later. He had no idea where Kagome was but he could smell her. He rolled over on to his left side and then got to all fours. He stayed like this for some time until he was no longer dizzy. He had a very empty stomach but he was a little sick to his stomach as well so he didn't miss the food that much. He could tell by his senses that the moth demon that he was fighting was destroyed and he could also tell that the others were somewhere nearby.

He began to crawl around the campsite in an attempt to find the one person he was worried about, Kagome. He found what smelt like a female and began to shake her and try to wake her up. "Kagome, are you awake?" he asked softly as not to wake up the others. The female moved and he realized that it was not her, it was Sango and went back to searching for Kagome.

He began to panic when he could not locate his friend and love. He was sore all over from the battle and could tell that his wounds had not yet been bandaged. He paid little attention to the cries of his protesting body. He had to find Kagome. She was more important to him at this point than his pain filled body. The pain had become very pronounced and he moaned in agony as he crumpled to the ground. He stayed there until the waves of pain and emotion stopped washing over him. He got back on all fours yet again then began to search for Kagome.

However, what he didn't know was that Kagome had woken up at his whimpers of pain and was now watching him. She could see him crawling around the campsite gingerly. She was going to ask him what he was doing but she didn't want to startle him even though it was upsetting her to see him this way. The tears fell down her cheeks as she watched. She could tell that he was getting very angry because he couldn't find her. She decided to make some noise that he would hear and help him get to her. '_I hate seeing him so helpless and I know that he hates to be helpless. I hope he is not mad at me sitting him in the middle of the battle like that. But Miroku is right he would have gotten killed if he had kept fighting. I hope I don't have to ever do that again I hate doing it to him.' _Kagome was rocketed back to reality in time to see that Inuyasha was in the fire pit and was screaming.

"AHHH! OW! OW! OW! AHHHHH!" screamed a scared Inuyasha as he tried to get away from the fire. He had known that he was close to the fire, but because of his blindness he seemed a bit disoriented and could not get his bearings straight. Because of that, he had managed to get himself into the fire pit.

Kagome scrambled to get to her feet and over to Inuyasha as he finally managed to get himself away from the fire pit. He was panting as he gasped for air. Kagome stood just a foot or two away from him. She was very concerned about him and was also afraid that he might reopen some of his injures. "Inuyasha, are you all right?" she asked as she stood there.

"No!" he shouted as he tried to figure out where her voice was coming from. "Where the hell are you?" he growled at her.

"I'm right in front of you. Can't you see me Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she squatted down so she was eye level with him.

"No! I can't see you. I can smell you and I know that you are close." Inuyasha growled again a little softer than before. He got back to all fours again and used his nose to find her. When he got close enough for him to feel her body's warmth he put a hand on her shoulder as if to show that he had made it to her by himself. He could smell the blood and dirt in the camp. He knew the blood was his and he was covered in dirt, too.

"Inuyasha, do you know why you are blind?" Kagome asked gingerly. She laid him down so she could now dress his injuries that were bleeding so badly that it had begun to seep though his clothes.

"Oh, I don't know. It may have been the poison mist that the demon shot at me. It may have been from when I fell to the ground when it hit me. Then again it could have been from when you sat me so hard that I passed out," said Inuyasha sarcastically, however, as soon as he said it he wished that hadn't and could take it back.

"Oh!" said Kagome with a hint of sadness in her voice. She had felt the sting of his words and the guilt she had felt earlier was back at full force. She did her best to hide the tears and she hoped that he could not smell the few tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was only trying to help you. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I only wanted to protect you from that demon," Kagome said in a hushed voice.

"Hey, Inuyasha, be nice to Kagome. She was only doing what she thought was right to do at that moment," said a sleepy Miroku as he sat up from his sleeping place next to Sango. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up at the tree that Kilala was still in. He saw that she was watching the things going on under her. Her ears twitched as she listened for any demons that might try to attack.

"Look, I ain't mad at her really I ain't. I just wish she hadn't sat me so hard and in the middle of the battle. I don't like it when she does that to me, that's all really," said Inuyasha as he stood up now that she was done dressing his wounds. He didn't know that she had put his red outer jacket back on him while he was talking. He began to walking around the camp with his arms stretched out in front of him like he was searching for something.

"Inuyasha is blind and I am sure it is temporary," said Miroku.

"I think we should get back to Keade's village as soon as possible. Maybe she can help you get your sight back," said Shippo as he hoped up in Miroku's shoulder so he could no longer be ignored.

As Miroku watched Inuyasha he could tell that Inuyasha was looking for something. "Inuyasha what are you looking for?" he asked.

"I'm looking for my fire rat jacket. What of it?" snapped Inuyasha as he stopped moving.

"Well you already have it on," said Sango with a chuckle. She had been woken up by Inuyasha's yelling at Miroku.

"Oh," was all Inuyasha said as he started back to sit by Kagome. However, some how he ended up on the other side of the campsite and was standing between a tree and a rock. He was using his nose to find Kagome so he was going to step in that direction but instead he walked into the tree. After he walked into the tree, he staggered back and tripped over the rock and fell down onto his now abused backside. "Damn it! I'm getting sick and tried of walking into or tripping over crap and I'm staying put from now on," he growled as he began to sulk. He hated to be weak and helpless. It was worse than when he became human on the night of the new moon. That was the first night of the new lunar month when the moon was invisible to the earth.

Inuyasha was startled out of his self pity when someone touched his shoulder. He could smell sandalwood and sulfur and he knew that it must be Sango. He could also smell sandalwood and fur he then knew that she had brought Kilala over to him.

"Inuyasha, here use Kilala to get around so you don't fall down all the time okay," said Sango as she took Inuyasha's clawed hand and put it on the big cat's neck for him. She knew that he was too proud to ever ask for help even if he really needed it.

Inuyasha only grunted a 'thank you' to Sango as he petted Kilala. He was back to wallowing in his own self-pity. He was a burden to everyone and he hated that too. He was so far into thought again that he didn't even sense that someone was walking up to him until they touched the top of his head. He started to pull out of reach until he smelt peaches-n-cream. He then realized that it was Kagome's hand and he began to relax.

"Inuyasha, tomorrow is the new lunar month and I thought maybe you could come and stay with me in my time for a few days, if you'd like. Maybe we could get your eyes checked out by a doctor," said Kagome with a hint of sadness in her voice. She had hoped he would not hear it in her voice, but she also knew that he probably did. She was still very teary eyed from her own guilt and frustrations.

Inuyasha, of course, knew that she felt guilty and wished that everyone else was not there right then. If they weren't then he would have said he was sorry and that he didn't mean to make her sad. He hated to see or hear her cry. He felt like an idiot for having so much pride that he could not tell her how he felt. '_I wonder if her mom would be okay with that. Maybe I should ask her. Nah, maybe not, she wouldn't ask if her mom would have a problem with it. Besides it would make me sound so weak if I did ask,' _thought Inuyasha. Then he pulled himself up into the most macho poise as he could and said, "Well, if it makes you happy I guess I could come with you to your time." Then he thought to himself, _'No one is buying it I bet.'_

"Well, I think we should get going, due to your blindness we will have a very long trip today," said Sango. She then went over to start packing up everything for the trip.

"Yeah I can't carry anything right now because I am too little. So don't even ask me." stated Shippo as ran to help Sango pack.

"Yeah and my friend, that can change shapes like Shippo, is not anywhere near by. So I guess we are on our own this time." said Miroku as he too helped them pack the campsite.

Inuyasha heard everyone moving around and got up to try to help but he managed to trip over something once again. This time however he fell on top of Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and little Shippo.

"Hey get off me. I ain't anyone's doormat, you got that Inuyasha!" shouted Shippo as he tried to wiggle his way out of the pile of people. When he didn't succeed then he shouted again, "Hey get off of me!"

"Hey, what is this Inuyasha, walk all over everyone else day or what?" laughed Sango and Kagome as they tried to get up without being felt up by the perverted leecher that was between them. However, they didn't succeed at this and while Sango was being felt up Kagome was accidentally giving him a perfect view of her underwear. They both scrambled to get up as they beat up Miroku. In the process Kagome managed to step on Inuyasha's poor hand that hadn't done a single thing to them.

"You lecher, leave us alone," shouted a very angry Sango as she kicked Miroku in the ribs just to punctuate her point. She then helped a whimpering Inuyasha back to his seat on the log. "Are you going to be okay Inuyasha?" asked Sango as she looked at his hand to see if it was broken.

"Wh... what did I do? I didn't mean to fall on you and yet I still got stepped on. Why is that? Who stepped on my hand?" shrieked a frightened Inuyasha as he tried to scramble away from Sango before accepting help back to the log. It seemed to him that Miroku was being his normal self. He had felt Sango up and she screamed and pummeled the monk senseless. _'I know that Miroku loved to play with Sango's butt before. I'm just glad that he don't do that to Kagome anymore. I'm wondering why Kagome screamed, too.' _thought Inuyasha as he petted Kilala. She snuggled in his lap now that he was sitting down.

"Now, Inuyasha, stay here. We will pack and get ready to go. You know that you can't help right now so just sit here and behave for a change okay," said Sango as she prepared for him to argue with her.

"Oh all right," was all he said as he sat there still petting Kilala. He sat there as he listened to the others work around him. He was a little angry when they started to talk about him as though he wasn't there, however, Kagome stuck up for him and scolded them saying that it was rude to do that. He listened to the silence that came from the scolding, for it was all he had to do. He began to get bored, but didn't want to get up and move around for fear of falling on someone or walking into something that would hurt him. He decided to use his nose to sniff out each of his friends' scents. As he did this though, he got bored and started to get sleepy. He drifted off to sleep in no time. As they finished packing they noticed that Inuyasha had fallen asleep. They thought that a change of plans was in order to help with Inuyasha.

"Why don't you guys head off in the direction of Keade's village and I will wait for him to wake up. We will follow shortly and meet you there okay," said Kagome as she started to take her stuff off her bike and put her bag by Inuyasha. "Oh, Miroku, why don't you and Sango use the bike seeing as you have already mastered how to use it," she added.

"Are you sure it is safe for you to travel with Inuyasha injured?" asked Shippo as he hopped onto the bike and into the basket that hung on the front of it. Riding in the basket was his favorite thing to do if they were in a hurry.

"Yes."

"Well, if you are sure, then we will be off to Lady Keade's village then," said Miroku as he walked over to the bike and got on it.

"Just make sure you hurry and get there fast. Oh and take your bow and arrows okay. I want you to be safe just in case," said Sango as she handed the bow and arrows to Kagome and then hugged her goodbye. Sango went over to her friendly pet to tell her goodbye for a short time. "Kilala, take really good care of Inuyasha and Kagome and make sure that you fly real fast to get to Keade's okay," she said as she petted Kilala's head. Kilala purred in response to her master's request as if she would do anything less than her very best on protection. With that Kilala turned to head for where Inuyasha was sitting and waited next to him till he made a move or was told to move.

The others headed off in the direction of Keade's village leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to move along when they were ready to go. Kagome waved to the others as they disappeared over the hill and out of view. She walked over to Inuyasha and Kilala and petted the little cat demon on the head. Kilala purred and leaned in to her hand as if to say, " Pet me more please." Kagome then looked at the sleeping half-demon, she really hated the thought of waking him up. She knew, however, that she had to in order to get back to Keade's village so she could get him to her time. She gently shook him but he didn't even stir. She tried to shake him harder and said his name at the same time and that seemed to make him stir and he even moaned a little. She began to rub his ears and he seemed to purr and growl as he leaned into her hand.

"Inuyasha," laughed Kagome as she continued rub his ear, "Inuyasha, its time to get up. We have to get going. Come on now, lets get going." She was still laughing as she stopped rubbing his ear and start to move away from him. He growled low and deep when she stopped rubbing his ear. "Oh, come on Inuyasha. I know that you are not really sleeping anymore so open your eyes and lets get going."

Inuyasha lazily opened his unseeing eyes and turned in the direction of her voice. The first thing he noticed was that the scent of Miroku and the others was gone. That made him very happy because that meant that he could be alone with Kagome. He liked that very much and it had him thinking that he may not get his sight back anytime soon. If that turned out to be the case, then he would be spending a lot of time with her and she might discover how he really felt about her. He knew that he had to tell her himself or she might get mad at him and sit him very hard. He didn't want that to happen.

"Kagome, I have something that I wanna tell you when we get to your era. Is that all right with you or we can wait for me to get my sight back if you like," he suddenly chickened out a bit and thought that he should give her the choice in the matter. He got up and moved over to where she was and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure, if you wanna we can talk when we get to my home on the other side of the well, its okay with me," said Kagome as she helped Inuyasha back over to where Kilala had been sitting and waiting for them. She was very surprised that he didn't fall when he came to her side. She guessed that it was easier for him to move around the area with only one or two people. That way he couldn't trip or feel that he was constricted. She told Kilala that it was time to go and that the cat demon needed to change into a big cat demon. Kagome climbed onto Kilala's back and then helped Inuyasha up behind her. He held her tightly around the waist and snuggled close to her as they rode through the air on the big flying kitty.

As they rode Kagome began to think back to how she came to the feudal era. It was her 15th birthday and she was on her way to school. She then noticed that her younger brother was standing in the entrance to the sacred well house.

"Sota, you know that you're not to be in the well house. If Gramps sees you he will be very angry," said Kagome as she went to see what he was doing. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Buyo is missing and I think he is in there. Besides, I keep hearing sounds coming from in there," replied Sota in a whining voice.

Suddenly a loud noise came from down in the lower part of the well house by the sacred well. The sound made Sota jump and tremble with fear as to what it could be.

"Oh, you chicken, its just the cat. Now go and get him," ordered Kagome.

"Why do I have to go and get the cat?"

"Because you were the one looking for him," she said, "Oh all right, I will get him for you." She walked down the old wooden stairs and towards the well to look for the cat. There was a noise again and this time it scared her. She looked down and there was Buyo. She started to walk towards the cat when she heard the sound again and this time she knew that the cat was not making the sound. The sound was coming from the well. She went to pick up that cat and as she stood back up suddenly something shot up and out of the well and grabbed her. She dropped the cat and was pulled into the well.

The thing that pulled her into the well was a giant centipede demon named Lady Centipede. She wanted to get The Sacred Shikon Jewel that happened to be inside of Kagome's body. Kagome managed to get free of the centipede demon and get back out of the well.

When Kagome climbed out, the well was no longer inside the well house but in the middle of a beautiful open green meadow. '_Wow this is lovely,' _she thought to herself. She could even see The Sacred Gods Tree from there. _'I recognize that its on my family's shrine,' _she thought again. She had a feeling that she was no longer in the Tokyo that she knew. She ran towards where the tree was and hoped that someone was there that could help her. When she got to the clearing all she found was a young and handsome boy that was pinned to the tree. The one thing she noticed about him was that he had dog ears on his head. She couldn't resist the urge to touch them._ 'I like the velvety softness of his little ears. I have never felt anything so soft. I love the way it feels.'_

A while later she was brought to the local village and met Lady Keade. "My sister was the priestess of this village 50 years ago. She was killed by a half-demon that she pinned to the scared tree right before she died. Ye look just like her. I believe ye are the reincarnation of my sister Kikyo," said Keade.

While Kagome was in the village, Lady Centipede attacked the village because of her. Kagome ran so she could get the demon away from the village before anyone got hurt or killed. She ran in the direction of the tree and it wasn't till she saw the boy that she realized that she was in the forest again.

When she got there she was attacked and she was forced up close to the boy. She got free and then was attacked again. She was bitten in the side of her body and she found out that had the Shikon Jewel was inside of her. It was now torn from her body.

"Hey there, Kikyo, you are looking pretty pathetic there, Kikyo. Why don't you just do her like you did me, Kikyo." said the young boy that she was told that was named Inuyasha. He had been awakened by Kagome's cries for help before she got to the clearing.

"Look, my name isn't Kikyo, it's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me, you got that!" yelled Kagome.

Kagome was brought out of her memories as they touched down in front of Lady Keade's hut. Kilala remained in her large form and helped Kagome get Inuyasha inside the hut. Kagome helped him sit down on the floor in his favorite corner.

The others had been there for a few short hours and had told Lady Keade everything. They had told her all about Inuyasha's injuries and how Kagome had been acting since she found out he was so injured. They told her of how Kagome had taken his place in taking charge and having everything set up as well as staying by his side all through the night.

"I see," said Keade, as the two afore mentioned people walked in the hut and made their way to where Inuyasha usually sat when he was forced to be inside. "Kagome, how are ye child?" asked Keade.

"I am fine, thank you, however Inuyasha is blind and very weak from the battle," Kagome said as she walked over to get something from her bag. She pulled out a small flashlight as well as a medical book that she often used. She took them over to where Inuyasha now sat. "I need to give you a small exam 'kay. I have to see if there is anything that I can do for you with out the doctor. Then I will see if you really need to have a doctor look at you."

"Feh, whatever you are wasting you time, I will be back to normal by day after tomorrow and I don't need any kind of exam or anything like that, okay," snorted Inuyasha as he got up and started to walk around. He was nervous making him wish he could be outside in the sunlight. He hated to be indoors if he didn't need to be. The weather outside was nice but he felt panicky because the blindness. He was that way a lot of the time but today was very strange to him because he had never been blind for this long.

"Inuyasha, are ye sure that ye is blind?" asked Keade as Inuyasha passed her.

"Of course I am, don't you think that I would have been able to walk in here without help if I could see," ranted the blind and sometimes stupid half-demon as he walked himself unknowingly towards the doorway. When he was in the doorway he decided that he was going to walk his way back to Kagome to see if she had anything to eat. "Besides what's it look..." as he started to walk the way he thought he had come, he walked face first into the door frame and then fell back and hit his back on the other side of the door frame. He sat there confused and rubbing his abused backside. "..like?" he finished.

"Oh! Inuyasha," gasped Kagome as she rushed to his side. "You shouldn't walk around the hut when it is so crowded. You could reopen some of your wounds. I am almost out of bandages and will have to change them when we get to my time. So will you please let me help you?" pleaded the very worried Kagome.

"Feh, whatever," was Inuyasha's only comment as he was walked back to his favorite corner. He sat there and let her look him over as she studied the book who's pages rustled loudly to him. He hated to sit still but he knew Kagome was right and he could tell the poison was making it so his wounds didn't heal as fast as they usually did. He could tell Kagome was very close to his face by how strong her scent was and that made him wish he could see her angelic face and radiant blue-gray eyes.

'_I have to tell her now and I know for sure that I am going to go through with it this time. I used to love Kikyo but I now know that I was never in love with her. Kagome accepts me as myself, the good with the bad. She doesn't want me to change into a human and her family has done the same which I had thought very strange at first. Even my traveling companions have accepted me for who I am. _

_Kagome has been possessed many times and has nearly killed me every time, but she always felt sorry and asked to be forgiven. I have always been at her side to protect her, care for her, and help her. She has always been at my side and she has always cried for me when I was hurt or near death. She has always been the first one to apologize even if she was right about something and I was being stubborn and wrong about it. She was the first to defend me, or anyone else for that matter, when someone was being mean or cruel. She is strong with her priestess power and she is getting good at sensing demonic auras even if she wasn't born in a time with demons and evil things. She has stood by me even though I have chosen to got to hell with Kikyo._

_Kikyo, on the other hand, never accepted me for myself. She wanted to change me into a human and she hated me for something that I hadn't even done. She never allowed me to be at her side even when she went up against demons. She could never tell the difference between an evil demon and good demon. She always felt that all demons were evil.' _

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a soft hand on his. He knew that it had to be Kagome. She was talking to him and he was not listening and he felt guilty. "Huh?" he asked.

"I said do you want to eat here or eat at my place?" Kagome repeated.

"Sure?" he said somewhat dumbfounded that he could just space out like, _'That is so unlike me,'_ thought Inuyasha.

"Okay I will make you some ramen for now and I will ask mom to make you some steak okay. How's that? You like that idea?" she said quickly and softly as she began to boil some water for his favorite food in the whole world.

"Kagome, what have you decided about Inuyasha's eyes? Will he need to see some else to look at them or are they fine?" asked Sango.

"Yes what is you decision about that?" added Miroku.

"Well, I can't find anything in the book but I think he should see the doctor anyway just to be sure. This isn't really my area of expertise as you all know. I will have to say that his blindness is definitely due to the poison that was sprayed by the demon into his face. So I am sure that the poison has served to do two things. It blinds and it slows healing in demons and humans alike." said Kagome as she turned to look first at Inuyasha and then Keade. "Lady Keade, could you make some sort of potion or salve that we can use to get rid of the poison that is still in his system? If we can get it out of him, then we will have a better chance to heal him. We should do that and then put bandages on his eyes so he will have his eyes shielded from the bright lights and air. If we don't, then he could have vision problems later on. Oh, and it should not have any scent in it or he will have trouble with it," said Kagome as she dug some more in her bag to get out the last of her bandages.

"Ye are very good and I have just the thing. Kikyo made it for me years ago when my eye was destroyed. Then she taught me to make it. I hope that the scent is not too strong, otherwise I can make some more without the fragrance in it." said Keade as she reached for a small shallow bottle on a shelf near her.

Kagome took the bottle and then had Inuyasha sniff it to see if it was okay. He nodded, "That's fine. I can still smell other things around the scent as soon as I adjust to it." So Kagome and Sango put the salve on his eyes and then wrapped some cloth over his eyes.

When the ramen was ready and then had cooled a little, Kagome let Inuyasha eat it by himself. Everyone had fun watching as Inuyasha tried to eat without seeing what he was doing. He had some of the food on his shirt and in his hair, but he had manage to eat more than he had spilt.

When everyone was done eating, they thought that it would be the best if Inuyasha and Kagome started to head for the well and to her time. However there was still one question on the minds of everyone, _will Inuyasha ever see again_?

"I think that Sango and I should head out and follow any leads that we can find. We may not be able to see the jewel shards as you can, Kagome, but at least we can find some if we work together. We will keep them here until your safe return. That is if Sango wishes to do that. I would like to leave Shippo in Keade's capable hands. It won't be as safe traveling as when you and Inuyasha are here. Would you not agree?" said Miroku as he rose to help the others to the well and the be on his way.

"I agree with you Miroku. I think it would be for the best if we came back every few days to see if they have returned. Also to see how Shippo is doing," said Sango as she stood also.

"Well then, it's all settled and you guys will come back when it's safe for Inuyasha to return. Shippo will stay here with Keade. We will come back here every few days and check up on everything. Sounds like a plan to me. How about you Inuyasha?" said Miroku as the group walked outside.

"Feh, don't matter to me. She's in charge remember," he said as he pointed at Kagome who then hung her head.

"Inuyasha you can say if you don't like the idea and then we will come up with some thing else. Okay, that make you happy?" said Miroku in a soft and calm voice.

"Its fine okay, I don't think there is anything wrong with it. I ain't mad all right," said a fuming half-demon.

"It's okay you guys," said Kagome as everyone but Inuyasha turned in her direction to look at her in surprise. "I totally understand what Inuyasha must be feeling right now. I don't know how I would feel if I suddenly couldn't see. I know how he always depended on his special ablities that allowed him to see better than any one of us and now he doesn't have that. I am sure he is scared even if he won't say it out loud. I am also very sure that he doesn't need me to take charge now and so I'll leave the leadership stuff to him, okay," said Kagome as she turned her face away.

Then others saw the sad look on Kagome's face and especially in her eyes. They all felt sorry for her, knowing that she was probably beating herself up over the fact that she was somehow responsible for Inuyasha's condition. They all knew, however, that she had a point about how Inuyasha must be feeling right now. They all let it drop with her statement.

"Now," Kagome started with her most cheerful voice that she could muster. She did feel very sad right now and she felt everyone but Inuyasha could tell it. She didn't want to let that stop her from being her usual bright cheerful self. She had to be strong and not show any fear. She had to be the woman that Inuyasha thought that Kikyo was when she was alive. That was what she had always tried to do even if she was hurt or sick or even when she had been possessed and not able to control herself. She always looked on the bright side of things and made it so that everyone else could do the same, even if she couldn't fool them very well. "Let's get going so we can get there before dark and so we can talk out the plans for the next week okay."

"WHAT?" shouted Inuyasha from behind the group with a hand on Miroku's shoulder so he didn't fall as they moved deeper into the forest. "What do you mean that we will be gone for a week?"

"Now, now." said Miroku as he waved his hand at Inuyasha to quiet him some. "You know that there is no way that you could battle right now and win. We are all going to have to adjust to the fact that you are not able to do some things for yourself right now. So just relax and enjoy your time with Kagome."

Inuyasha seethed for a short time and then finally gave in saying, "Whatever, I don't care," and then grabbed on to what he thought was the shoulder of Miroku. It was, however, NOT the shoulder of a male. For that single act of innocence he was slapped for the first time in his life. The slap sent him stumbling back and into Miroku who caught him. "Damn, what did I..."

"MIROKU, YOU PERVERTED LECH..."

"...do?" asked the stunned half-demon that was now sitting on the ground.

The shout died before Sango could finish when Inuyasha asked what he had done wrong. "Oh, Inuyasha, I am so sorry I thought Miroku had done that. I wasn't looking when I turned around to face you to see if I could help you. Please don't be mad at me," begged Sango.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I think it is safer if Kilala lead me to the well. Is that all right with everyone," said a still stunned Inuyasha as he walked past them to were he smelled Kilala. "Kilala, is it okay if I walk with you?"

"Meow," was Kilala's positive response. She then transformed into her larger self. She then nudged herself under Inuyasha's hand and waited for the others to move as well. That made it so no one was hurt by a tripping half-demon and he could get there without getting slapped in the face for something he didn't mean to do.

They finally made it to the well and they waited for a few seconds as they relaxed. No one had ever realized how far the well was from the village until now. They guessed that was probably because they had to walk slower than usual due to the fact that Inuyasha was blind.

Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha as she got into position to jump into the well from the edge. Then they leapt into the well and into her time. They landed on the other side of the well. Kagome had Inuyasha wait at the bottom of the well until she could get help to get him out of the well. She climbed out and ran to the house that was about 20 ft away from the well house. She found that no one was home however and ran back to help Inuyasha out of the well.

"I could have done that myself," said Inuyasha trying to hide the fact he like her holding him so close. "I could have climbed that ladder thing that you have in here so you can get out and I could have found my way to the house too," he continued just to make it seem like him as always. _'I hate to make her feel bad and I know that if she knew how I felt about her she wouldn't "sit" me so hard. Hey, come to think about it why hasn't she sat me so much this time. I have been acting no different than normal and yet she hasn't sat me at all. That just doesn't make sense to me. Maybe I should ask her.'_ He shook his head then went on thinking to himself, _' No she would do it then. I don't like to eat dirt that much. Oh well be glad that she ain't doing it right now and keep my mouth shut.' _By this time he is in the house and being walked to some place in the house.

"Now, just stay here okay. I need to get the number for the doctor's office. I will be right back," said Kagome as she walk off some where to the left of where he stood.

Kagome ran upstairs and into her bedroom. There she searched through the books on her desk to find her personal notebook that had all her phone numbers in it. When she was in there her mother walked into her room.

"Oh! what are you doing back already? I thought that you were going to be gone for a week had everything you need for that time. Did you have a fight with Inuyasha again?" asked her mother as she set down the basket with clothing in it.

"No, I just wanted to get a doctor's appointment for Inuyasha to have his eyes looked at. He had an accident and now he is..."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"...blind." finished Kagome as she was interrupted by the scream from downstairs. She and her mother ran downstairs to see was going on. What they found was a upside down Inuyasha on the couch and his feet was being licked.

Inuyasha had doing what he was told when something bumped his leg. He tried to moving with his foot, but he was scratched for his effort. He knew that it was the cat and the scratch was not even very deep. So he tried to step forward a little and ended up tripping over something. That caused him to fall head first onto the couch in the sunken living room. That left his feet sitting on the floor above the living room. The cat took that as the best time to start his attack. Inuyasha thought maybe it was not the cat because the cat had never done that before. _'Maybe that isn't the cat maybe it is a demon that is from this time and he has decided to attack me in my weakened state. I need to get Kagome to make it go away and make sure that it doesn't have a shikon shard.' _Inuyasha thought as he gasped for air and tried in vain to get way from the unknown attacker.


	2. Chapter 2

I am working on the update of this story. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to get the story moved up in the recent update stage but I have been super busy and had some

tragedies over the last two years. I am very sorry I hope to get the new chapter up soon.


End file.
